


Video games started it all

by Historymaker99



Category: Fantastic foursome/ phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Diana Howell is Dans twin sister while he is away on a trip something happens between her and a certain lion loving youtuber.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when dan was out for a few days for a visit to some friends in America. Diana is dan's twin sister. She's a tad shy but she can be fierce when something threatens her. She loves music and video games and anime and she's secretly in love with her twin brothers best friend phil Lester.

“Hey can I join you and do a video game video” Diana asks phil. “I mean Danny did his own video”. “Sure” phil says smiling as they walk to the gaming room. 

They head to the gaming room and they sit in the two computer chairs. “So what game are we going to play” Diana asks. “Well I did a random shuffle with our games that you haven't played and I hate to do this but I know you've never played slender before and that's what the shuffle landed on”. Diana’s eyes widen. “Uhh okay” she says remembering the screams from phil and dan the last time they played slender back during spooky week. 

Phil turns out the lights and he starts up the game. “So how do you play” she asks. Phil shows her the keys to press and when to click the mouse and Diana gulps as she starts the game. 

“Hey this isn't too bad” Diana says collecting a piece of paper. She turns the character around and suddenly she lets out an ear piercing scream as she spots slender man between the trees. “Run Diana run” phil laughs. “I'm going as fast as I can”!

“Phew well that was a nightmare” phil says as they finish up the game. “Seriously it was now let's play this” she says handing him a video game she recently bought ( think of a game that's scary that dan and phil haven't played yet.) “resident evil are you sure diana”? “Yeah I've been getting notices in twitter and stuff to play this with you guys”. “Well alright then”. 

As they walked through the empty house diana and phil start to get nervous and their palms begin to sweat. Suddenly a zombie pops out for a jumpscare and diana screams falling back in The computer chair but she grabs phil as she falls back and they both fall out of their computer chairs and topple onto the floor. 

Diana groans and goes to raise her head when it hits something hard. “Owww” she groans. “You okay diana” phil asks. Diana opens her eyes to see phil laying over her. Phil scrambles to get off of her. “I'm so sorry” he says. She blushes. “No phil it's okay it was an accident”. “You're red are you okay did you hit your head” phil asks as he places his hand on her forehead. “N-no” she says. “Then what's wrong” he asks worriedly. “Nothing”. “Don't lie please” he says pouting.. “I-I have a crush on you”’she mumbled.

Diana is caught with surprise when phil kisses her. “I thought you didn't feel the same way” he whispers happily. “D-do you really like me like that” she ask. He nods. “Do you”? She nods and smiles. “Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend” she asks. He nods. “So do we call the game quits and watch a movie” she asks. “Sure” he laughs. “No more resident evil for us”.

They head to the couch and settle on it and turn on the tv. “So what are we watching” phil asks her. “Uhh well there's a movie I haven't seen in forever but I heard from dan that it makes you cry”. “Titanic”? She nods. “Well I can make one exception but that's it” he says. “Your the best” she says. “That's because I make a great boyfriend” he says kissing her.

Diana lays her head on phils chest as the movie starts and phil wraps his arm around her waist and nuzzles his nose into her hair. While watching the movie they both cry but the end really gets to kaitlyn. “I have a fear of people leaving” she whispers and phil hears her. “Well I promise that I won't leave you I'd rather die than hurt you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana and phil decide to keep their relationship secret for now so they enjoy all the time they get together and not even dan knows yet. “We're back” dan calls into the apartment. “We’ve got coffee”! Diana hurries to the kitchen in a short sleeve my chem shirt and jean shorts that go to the knee. Phils heart aches as he almost tells her how cute and beautiful she is. She drinks her coffee quickly and yawns. “Were you up late reading again” dan asks. Diana nods. “You need to get some rest” phil says. “I've had a hard time sleeping” she says. 

“I've gotta go pick up groceries” dan says. “Anything you two want me to pick up”? “Yeah marshmallow cream fluff” diana says. “Alright be back later” he yells. Diana yawns trying to make herself sleepy. Phil knocks on her door. “Come in” diana calls. Phil comes in carrying in a bundle of something. “What's that philly” diana asks. He smiles and unfolds it. “It's my giraffe onesie”. “I-I get to wear it” she asks eyes wide. He nods blushing. “Thank you” she giggles going to the bathroom to change. She walks out and phil blushed. “You know your so cute in it” he whispers pulling her close to kiss her. “I'm not pretty or cute” she says. “Don't say that phil” says. “You're the only girl I've fallen for you're amazing diana”. “Thank you phil or should I say amazingphil”? Phil snorts at her pun.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana is in her room watching a livestream of dan and phil. It's a pinof video and diana giggles softly at the sight of her brother and boyfriend with cat whiskers on their faces. They were talking about one of the twitter comments they received. “Hey Phil” dan says. “This fan is asking what is your favorite inside thing to do on a rainy day” dan says. “Watch movies and just relax a few weeks ago I watched a really good movie with my girlfriend-” phil froze as he realizes what he just said. Diana gasps as she continues to watch the rest of the video. What's going to happen next do we have to tell the world about us?! 

“When did you get a girlfriend and why haven't I met her”!dan asks shocked. “Well we were keeping our relationship a secret as she was worried that it would drag too much attention and ruin our relationship and she was scared of the haters that would hurt her and when the time comes to come out and explain us and someone hurts her I will stop making videos alright”? “She's that close to you huh” dan says. “She's my light” phil says.

A few days later dan and phil have been invited for a interview talking about their channel and they are allowed to bring one guest. As they head onstage diana links arms with Dan and phil. “Here they are the famous youtubers Daniel Howell danisnotonfire and phil Lester amazingphil along with dan's sister Diana Howell (you make up a username for her YouTube channel)”. Diana blushed with nervousness as they sit down on the couch with her in the middle of the two boys. 

“So it seems your tour has been doing well” the interviewer says. “Yes it has” dan says proudly. “We can't wait to add more dates” phil says. “So what's it like living with these two” he asks diana. Diana gulps nervous to be on tv. Phil Slowly takes her hand in his subtly between where they are sitting. “Well”.. diana casts a sly glance at phil and blushed. “It can be fun and very chaotic these two are like two big kids but they are awesome to be around”. Phil stares at her with a lovestruck gaze. Diana was too sweet she was perfect in his eyes.

“So here's the topic everyone's talking about” the interviewer says. “Who is phil's girlfriend”? Diana and phil seem to choke on air. “Well um as I have said that she wants to keep it quiet for now so we don't cause too much commotion”. “Well I guess we have to respect that” the interviewer says. They continue to talk about dan and phil's videos and tour. “Well I know i haven't really talked to you much” the interviewer says to diana. “So here's what we're all thinking diana do you have a boyfriend”?

Dan seems to choke a tad on air and phil’s eyes widen. “That's a bit personal” she says. “That's not a yes fellas maybe there's still time to snag this beautiful girl”. (The interviewer is the same age as phil). “Sorry I just haven't found the right person yet” diana says. She squeezes phils hand to try and reassure him that she's lying and he squeezes her hand back signaling that he gets the message. “Well what about me” the interviewer says winking. Phil rips his hand from Diana’s grasp and his arm goes around Diana’s waist. “Woah what do we have here” the interviewer says. “Phil” dan asks with slightly unnerving tone. “Why is your arm around my sister”? 

Diana and phil blush. “Well uhhh”… “he's just protective over your sister” the interviewer says. Seriously he doesn't get it?! The interviewer stands up and walks over to them. “What do you say cutie wanna date me” he asks diana with a wink. Phils eyes are blazing. He stands up and Diana's eyes widen as she's never seen him this angry. “Let me tell you something mr interviewer”. “I'd like to say quit flirting with diana and not only because she's my friends sister but because she-” he stops and stares at diana. She stands and wraps her Arms around him. They take a deep breath and together they say “We're dating”. After that they lean in and kiss on national television. Dan freezes. Sure he knew his sister was hiding something from him but not something huge like this.

When they get home dan calls for a house meeting. “Why didn't you tell me you two were dating”?! “We thought you'd freak out like now” diana says. “I'm not freaking out it's just I'm worried about you all the time and i’m hurt you guys didn't tell me”. He turns to phil. “She's been hurt before and if you hurt her then I can't be your best friend anymore”. “I won't hurt her I promise” phil says. “Diana do you really love him”? “I do Danny I really do love philly”. “Well then I guess I approve”. He smiles. “You two really do make a good couple”.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan was in australia this time. Diana and phil decided to go for a walk. “I caught a torchic” diana says laughing. “That's wonderful” phil said kissing her cheek as the two of them walk down the pavement playing pokemon go. Diana gasps as she spots a pokestop on her map. “Phil there's a pokestop nearby”! She goes to run to it and then she goes to cross the road. 

Suddenly the crosswalk light switches back to the don't walk sign. “Diana look out” phil screams. Diana turns and is like a deer caught in headlights as a car appears towards her. The car tries to slam on it's breaks but it still ends up whacking diana throwing her across the pavement and all goes black as she hits her head. 

Phils heart stops as he sees diana lying motionless on the road. He runs quickly over to her pulling her into his arms. “Diana” he whispers. “Wake up please oh my god”. “Someone help” he screams. “My girlfriend needs to get to the hospital”! “I'll take you” a lady says from her car. Phil picks diana up in his arms and runs to the car. The lady opens her back seat car door and phil slides in diana in his arms. The woman then hops in up front and slams on the gas her blinkers on for emergency lights.

They arrive at the hospital and phil runs in diana tightly held in his arms. “Please help” he yells running into the waiting room. “My girlfriend was hit by a car”! A nurse brings a gurney and they rush diana to the back. “I'm sorry you can't go any further sir till we run tests” the nurse says and gives directions him to a room. “We’ll bring her in here once we finish with the tests”. “Can I bring you anything”? “N-no I couldn't eat or drink if I tried”. The nurse nods giving a sad look at phil as she exits the room. Sh-she has to be okay! She just has to I love her so much and not just because she's dans- DAN!!! Oh my god he's going to kill me. I should have watched her more closely it's all my fault!

Phil got on twitter on his phone to try and take his mind off the situation. He froze as photos of the scene were everywhere. It was trending! Oh please don't let dan see this! Suddenly phils phone began to ring and he sucked in a breath to see dans number on the screen. He answers the call. “H-hello”? “Phil”! Dan sounds distraught. “Yeah”? “What happened why is there photos all over the internet of Diana lying on the road”!? “W-well-” phil bursts into tears. “Dan I'm so sorry really I am b-but we were playing Pokémon go and I yelled at her to slow down but she had already run into the road”. “I don't know what to do a-and the doctors haven't said anything and it's all my fault”! “Phil calm down” dan says over the phone. “Listen I'm catching the next flight home I'll just miss the convention”. “I'll be there soon so just look after her till I get there and don't fall apart before I do and never blame yourself it was a freak accident”.

Phil hangs up with dan and looks up as the door opens as the nurses wheel Diana's bed back into the room. Phils heart broke at the bandages on her head and the iv in her hand. “She seems to be in a coma and she has a slight concussion but she's going to be okay” the doctor says walking in. “A-are you sure” phil asks worriedly. “Yes though she may be a bit foggy at first and I wouldn't be surprised if she has slight amnesia but she will make a full recovery”. 

Phil pulls his chair close to the bed taking Diana’s hand without the iv in his. He squeezes her hand gently. “I love you” he whispers. “I just hope you'll be alright”. exhausted from today's events he drifts off to sleep still holding her hand.

Phil wakes up with a jolt as he hears the door open. Dan steps in his face red and sweaty as if he's been running. “Dan” phil whispers. “H-how is she” dan asks out of breath. “The doctors say she has a slight concussion but she'll be alright”. “Oh thank god” he whispers sitting in the chair beside phil. “I'm sorry” phil says. Dan rolls his eyes. “Phil don't ever blame yourself you idiot I know how much you love her I know you'd never intentionally hurt diana”. Phil sobs. “B-but…” dan pulls him into a hug. “She's a strong girl she'll pull through..” his voice cracks as he looks close to crying himself.

Phil feels a twitching in his hand. “Diana” he says his voice hopeful. He and dan gasp as diana opens her eyes. “Go get the Doctor” phil says to dan who jumps from his seat and heads to the nurses station. “Hello love” phil says turning back to Diana a grin on his face. Diana blinks slowly. “D-do I know you”? Phil freezes anything left of his heart shatters. “Do you n-not recognize me” he says. Diana shakes her head. “I'm sorry” she says. “My head hurts and I can't really remember why”. 

Dan returns to the room with the Doctor. Phil pulls him over to the side of the room trying not to break down as he tries to explain to dan about what just happened. “Sh-she doesn't remember me” he sobs. Dan rushes over to Diana’s bed. “Hey” he says. “Dan” she squeals. “What did you do to your hair”? “Wait what”? “It's all curly why isn't it straight”? “Wait diana what year do you think this is” phil asks slowly. “Uhh 2008 duh”? Dan and phil freeze. No wonder Diana doesn't recognize him! “Diana sweetie” dan says. “It's 2018”. “Wait what”? “You hit your head yesterday and you've lost 10 years of your life your not 16 your 26”. “N-no way” she whispers. “S-so who's this” she says pointing to phil. “I'm Phil Lester I'm a youtu-” “my brother watches you all the time”! “He loves your videos”! Phil chuckles. “I know”. “We sort of all live together diana” dan says. “Wait are you gay” she asks dan wide eyed. “No” they both yell. “Diana phil he's well he's your boyfriend” dan says. “No way” diana says blushing.

They're sent home with a strict notice to watch diana . “London looks the same” she says. Diana looks strangely at her phone. Phil helps her unlock the phone and she looks at it in wonder. “Wow” she says. “this so cool”! She clicks on photos and scrolls through them. “So I guess it's true” she says. “You're really my boyfriend”. 

They reach the flat and dan and phil lead diana inside. “So I've got a question Dan what happened to your style”?! “What”? “I mean it was so emo and so cool”. “Well I changed”. “Another question is my favorite band still together”? “Which one of your favorite bands would that be” dan asks. “My chemical romance duh”. Dans dan phil freeze. “Uhh….” Diana tears up. “No” she whispers tears coming to her eyes. Phil reacts without thinking and pulls her into a hug. Diana gasps as memories flood her. “G-guys”? “Yeah”? “I remember stuff”! Diana talks about what she remembers. “So it seems she has memories up until about 2016”. “One year left” phil says happily. “Maybe a movie could jog her memory” dan says. “You remember blurting out that movie you two watched”? “Oh yeah dan you're a genius”. 

They all go to sit on the couch as dan turns on the tv. “So h-how do we get together phil” diana asks. Well phil blushes. “Yeah” dan says smirking. “I'd like to know too”. Phil launches into the story of how he and Diana had been playing slender and resident evil 2. He explains about the Jump scare and what happened next. “I think I remember that a bit” diana says smiling. “It's a bit fuzzy though”. 

They start the movie and while watching the titanic slowly memories begin to leak back into her mind. Diana freezes at the scene where jack is dying in the freezing cold water. Phil notices her crying. He pulls her into his side as she sobs into his shoulder.” Y-you'll keep your promise right” she whispers. “What” phil asks. “I-I have all my memories back” she says smiling. Dan and phil hug her tightly. “Glad you're fully alright” they say. “And yes I promise to always stay with you” phil says kissing the top of her head as they turn back to the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana bolts out of bed as she hears the blaring beeping of the fire alarm. She smells the burning scent of smoke as it fills her nostrils and she began to panic.

“Dan phil” she screams running out of her room and down the hallway. She starts coughing as the smoke begins to fill up her lungs. She vaguely remembers what the teachers taught them in primary school about dropping to floor during a fire. She does this and begins to army crawl towards her brothers and her boyfriends bedrooms. 

She screams again and this time she hears dan and phil's panicked voices. “Diana where are you” she hears from behind her. “I'm by your bedrooms” she yells. “Stay where you are and we will find you” dan says. “Can you follow the sound of our voices” phil asks. “Y-yeah”. “Then do just that”.

Diana shakingly crawls toward the sound of dan and phils voices. Suddenly some of the debris falls in her path. “Dan phil” she cries. “I can't get through”! “We’ll get you out we promise” dan yells back. 

Diana coughs as more smoke surrounds her. I can't die like this! I can't leave dan alone and I need to tell phil I love him one last time. By now her sight has become blurry and she closes her eyes as a light flashes over her.

Diana slowly opens her eyes to the beeping sound of a iv pumping saline into her body. She looks down slightly to see an oxygen piece in her nose. 

“She's awake”! Diana turns to see dan and phil rushing in. “Hey guys” she says hoarsely. “Don't try to speak” dan says softly. “The doctor says your throat will be sore for a couple of days”. “I was so worried” she says her voice tearing up. “We were too” phil whispered. “I was scared i'd never see you two again”. 

“It's behind us now” dan says. “Now let's get past this and be glad we're alive”. “That was so unlike you to say that” diana says with a smile. “Oh god I'm going wholesome Howell”! 

“You know the last thoughts I had before I passed was that I was upset with myself for leaving you alone by yourself dan and phil I was so hurt that I might have not been able to say I love you one last time”. 

Phils began to tear up. “Everything's fine now” he whispers holding her tight in a warm hug. “And I love you diana”. “I love you too phil” she says. “Oi what about me” dan says with a smirk. “Yes we love you too” diana says smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana was shaking as she read the email that had just popped up in her unread emails. It said it was from an anonymous source. She clicked on it and at the top of the email it read in a dark red blood like font stay away from phil. The rest of the email was even more creepy.  
Stay away from Philip Lester. He doesn't deserve a girl like you. We have found out your address diana Howell and we know how to be very persuasive. If you don't stay away from phil we will hurt you. We will wait till you are home alone and hurt you. Our proof is here. 

Diana clicked on the link and her eyes widened as she saw photos of their apartment and pictures of him outside. Honestly she was terrified. She continued reading the last line of the email. Also my friend has taken a liking to you so he says he will hurt phil if you two don't break up.  
Diana was terrified beyond belief not only did phil have a stalker but so did she. Very aggressive stalkers judging from this email.

Diana was conflicted she didn't ever want to hurt phil and she definitely didn't want to break up with him but if it kept both of them safe she would do anything. 

The next morning before dan and phil woke up she pulled out a cardboard box from her closet and she began putting all of the things phil had given her inside. All the hoodies and gifts went inside and she started crying as she placed each item inside. She held his giraffe onesie tightly and sobbed. She folded it and placed it in and what made her heart break the most was taking off the birthstone necklace phil and bought her for her birthday. It was a totoro charm with a birthstone gem on it's stomach and she hadn't taken it off since she received it. In the box she put it and off her bedside table she picked up lion. Yes phil had let her see the original lion and softly she put it in the box and closed the flaps.

She couldn't bear to see her boyfriend heartbroken so she packed a suitcase and after writing a letter explaining to phil she was breaking up with him she emailed the person back saying she had done it. With teary eyes she placed the box outside phils bedroom and she snuck out of the apartment and headed for the train station to take it back home to her parents house. She didn't want to see dan either as he'd try to make her explain and she was terrified what these people would do.

Diana arrived in her hometown and headed straight for home. She rang the doorbell sadly and her mom answered and she was surprised to see her. “Diana dear why are you here”? She sniffled and explained to her mother why she had come home. “Oh baby” she whispered. “I had a stalker myself when I was your age and it was after your father and I got married”! “Really how did you deal with it”? “I went to the police”. “I may try that but can I stay with you for a few days I'm a bit shaken up after all of this”? “Of course dear”. 

Diana trudged to her old bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Colin ran in wagging his tail. Diana giggled. “hey Colin sweetie”. He licked her hand and nuzzled her leg. “Good boy” she murmured.

Diana received another email. It said that's good thank goodness you got far away from phil also I lied about you having a stalker there's no way I'd let anyone hurt my philly. Also make sure you're never seen with him again got it?

This angered diana and that was the last straw. The lie about the stalker was what angered her the most if this person hadn't lied than she wouldn't have left home and she would have had phil and dan go with her to the police!

She pulls out her spare camera that she has with her. “Hey internet pals” she says. “I have a small problem well the truth is someone who is a fan of dan and phil is threatening me and saying they will hurt me if I didn't leave phil and well they lied and said I had a stalker as well and that's when I ran for it I didn't want to put them in danger and now I'm terrified for my life”! “Also phil if you're watching this dan will know where I am but all the fans watching me here I promise I'll stay safe the best I can and whoever is doing this will be turned into the police and you can count on that”!

Diana used her phone to upload the video to YouTube and she sits back and waits till hopefully her brother and boyfriend get her message. That is if he still want to be my boyfriend after I left home like that. 

A few hours later diana heard loud knocking that sounded like pounding on the downstairs front door. “Just a minute” she hears her mother call as she goes to answer the door. The door opens and heavy footsteps come into the living room. “Where is she”? Diana freezes. Dan! Phil! “She's upstairs in her room”. “Thanks mum”.

Diana's heart stops as she hears them walk up the stairs and she flinches as her door opens. “Diana” dan and phil say rushing over to her. “Are you alright” dan asks. Diana nods tears coming to her eyes. “I'm so scared” she said shaking. “I'm so sorry I tried to break up with you phil”. Tears were running down her cheeks and phil pulls her tightly against him. “Hey don't cry” he whispers. “I knew something was up I knew you wouldn't deliberately try to break my heart but why didn't you tell us someone was threatening you like this”?

She Shows them the emails that says there's someone after her as well. “This person is a psycho” dan says fury written across his face. “Also they have pictures of me they know where we live” she says. “Let's get back to London and go immediately to the police” dan says.

They return home and head straight to the police department. They set the case up immediately and the send an officer to watch their house for anyone trying to come after them.

Diana notices the box is still in the hallway. “I assume you want this stuff back right” phil asks her. She nods quietly. Phil carries it back to her room and places it by her bed. He turns and pulls her close and kisses her. “We will get through this I promise no is going to hurt you he says hugging her close to him. Diana nods not wanting to let him go.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight Diana”? “Yeah” she whispered. Phil steps out while she changes. She puts on a pair of her Minnie Mouse pajama bottoms and she puts on phils Jake hoodie. She opens the door and goes to lay down in her bed. She flips on the tv and she smiles wistfully as what movie should happen to be on but titanic itself.

Phil chuckles and scoots in bed beside her after kicking off his shoes. He sits up against the headboard and diana lays on his chest his arm around her shoulder. They watch the movie till they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they are told that the person who sent the emails has been caught and has been put into custody of the police. “If something like this ever happens again please tell us diana” dan and phil say. “I will” she says. “I promise never to break up with you again phil”. He smiles. “And I'd have it no other way”.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is Valentine's Day and diana is with zoey as they are picking out and buying their last valentine gifts. Diana smiled as she picked up a stuffed lion that had a heart wrapped around its neck. “Do you think phil would like this” she asked turning to zoey. Zoey smiles and nods energetically. “Of course diana phil’s favorite animal is a lion after all”. “Yeah you're right” Diana says. Oh Phil is going to absolutely love it!

After checking out they head to zoey’s car. “I'm going to sit in the back” diana says. “That way I can hold the bags steady so the flowers you bought don't fall over”. “Thanks diana” zoey says smiling. 

Diana dials dan’s number. “Hey sis” he says as he answers. “Hey dan so is phil home yet”? “Not quite are you and zoey finished with your shopping”? “Yup and we even picked up some cookies too decorated with Valentine's Day icing”. “Sounds great Diana”. 

Suddenly diana gasps as she feels someone hit the car from behind. “Diana”? “Diana what's wrong” dan asks. The car spins a bit and suddenly diana lets out a scream as another car hits them from the side on her door. She and zoey continue to scream as the car spins event more all the way into the emergency lane by the barrier. 

“Diana”?! “Diana speak to me” dan yells. “D-Danny”? “Diana what's wrong”?! “Danny” she sobs. “We were hit” zoey yells. “Danny I'm so scared”! “Calm down please diana deep breaths”. “I'm calling 911” zoey yells. “My ear hurts Danny” diana sobs. “Did you hit it”? “The curtain airbag hit me Danny” she sobs. “Where are you diana”? “Where are you and zoey”? “We're almost to the apartment I guess I don't know my head hurts I'm dizzy”. “Okay stay awake diana talk to me”!

Sirens wail as ambulances arrive and a police officer. “Is that an ambulance” dan asks. “Y-yeah” diana says. “Okay stay calm diana”. The officer and the ambulance driver walk over to the car and zoey gives the details of the crash. An ambulance driver opens the back door to talk to diana. “Can you walk miss”? She tried to get up and diana shakes her head as she's too dizzy to move. 

The ambulance driver brings over a stretcher an dhelsp diana onto it. “What's going on diana” dan asks. “A ambulance driver helped me onto a stretcher” she says. “Is there anything you need from the car” the paramedic asks her. She nods. “My stuffed lion and the box of chocolates”. “Also what hospital are you taking us too”? The driver tells her. “Okay d-dan call phil please and tell him that the ambulance is taking me and zoey to the local hospital”. “Will do stay safe till we get there”.

The ambulance ride is terrible and traumatic for diana. They have to give her an iv with some pain medication and zoey holds her hand. Zoey doesn't have as much damage as she wasn't on the side that got hit. “I-I want to talk to phil” Diana sobs. Zoey nods. “Wait till we get to the emergency room and I'll dial the number I promise diana”.

They arrive at the hospital and diana and zoey are taken to a room with two beds. They go ahead and take some x rays of Diana's head since she hit it in the airbag. Zoey takes Diana's phone from her purse and dials phils number in and diana holds the stuffed lion tightly to her as the phone rings.

Diana gives a sigh of relief as she hears phils voice. “Hello diana”? “Oh Phil” she sobs. “Diana are you okay sweetheart dan called me and told me you were in a accident and I'm getting to the hospital as fast as I can”. “It was so scary” she sobbed. “When will you be here phil”? “I'm about 5 minutes away and dan said he's almost there as well”. “I love you phil” she sniffled. “I love you too”.

Diana felt dizzy and shaken as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. Two voices outside the room at the nurses desk made her want to sob in relief. “Is there a diana Howell and a Zoe sugg here”? “Yes they're in the room right behind you” she hears a nurse say.

Dan and phil step through the door and that's when diana loses it. “Danny Philly” she sobs. “Hey” Zoey says. They say “hi” to zoey and then they turn to diana.” Are you okay” dan asks hugging his sister. “Yeah” she says. “I'm sore but other then that I'm okay”. “I was so worried” dan says tears in his eyes. “When I heard you two screaming I didn't know what to think and I panicked”. “Well the main thing is I'm okay now if it's okay with you can I please see my boyfriend”? Dan chuckles. “Of course”.

He steps out of the way to let phil through. “Oh diana” phil whispered holding her tightly in a hug. Diana snuggled into phils chest listening to his heartbeat in her ear. “I was so scared I thought we were going to die” she whispers. “When I saw that barrier I just knew we were going to die”. Phil kissed the top of her head tenderly. “Oh love” he whispered. 

He looks down and spots the stuffed Valentine's lion in kaitlyn lap. “Diana who's this little guy” he asks. Diana smiles as she hands it to him. “This is the lion I picked out for you I was going to give him to you with some chocolate for Valentine's Day”. “Where's the chocolate zoey”? “In the patient belonging bag over there” zoey says. Dan picks up the bag and pulls out the 2 boxes of chocolate. “Ones for you dan and one is for phil”.

“Thank you so much diana” phil says kissing her on the cheek. “I have your Valentine's Day gift with me too”. “Dan helped me pick it out and he agreed it was about time I gave you this”. “About time you gave me what”?

Phil bends down on one knee and kaitlyn gasps. “Diana Paige Howell will you do me the honor of marrying me”? “Phillip Michael Lester I say yes” she says sobbing as phil puts the ring on her finger. Zoey and dan cheer as the two of them kiss.

The doctor comes in later to tell them that diana will be fine. “She’ll just be sore for a few days and she's free to go home just watch her and if her symptoms change come back and we'll check her out again”.

After getting discharged they head out of the hospital trying to find a taxi. Zoey finds one that will take her home and kaitlyn dan and phil finally flag one down that will take them close to the apartment. Diana clings to phil the whole way home terrified to be in a car. “It's okay love” he whispers in her ear. 

When they reach home dan and phil help diana upstairs. “C-can I stay with you tonight please” diana asks phil. “Of course” he says. “Night you two” dan says yawning as he heads to his bedroom.

Phil puts the lion diana gave him on his dresser with his other stuffed animals and he pulls out some pjs for diana. “So you don't have to be in pain walking to your room to get some clothes” he says. “thanks Phil” she says. He leaves the room so she can change. She puts on phil's gengar shirt which reaches to her knees and then she puts on his Star Wars pants and she ties them tightly so they won't fall down. “You can come in now” she calls.

Phil comes in as diana sits down on his bed. “Tv” he asks. “Sure” she says. They turn on the movie channel as some Disney movie starts. Phil sits beside diana and they get under the duvet and snuggle together. “I can't believe we're engaged” diana whispers. “Is that a good thing” phil asks. “It's a great thing” diana says as she turns to kiss phil.


	8. Chapter 8

Diana and phil had just finished buying an engagement ring for phil to wear during their engagement. “Why don't we got to that fancy restaurant for dinner to celebrate that's where I wanted to take you to propose” phil says. Diana hugs phils arm tightly. “Our first date as a engaged couple I can't wait phil”. 

They dress in their finest garb phil in a suit and Diana in a pale rose gold dress. They get a taxi and they sit snuggled together in the backseat.

Phil opens Diana's car door when they reach the restaurant. “thank you” she says kissing his cheek. “I'm doing all I can to make this night special for you” phil says. “Well you're doing an amazing job already phil”. 

They reach the door of the restaurant and phil opens this door as well. “After you my lady” he says giving a slight bow. Diana giggles. “Why thank you my dear prince”.

They walk up to the hostess stand and phil tells the hostess that they have reservations. The hostess calls a waitress up to the front to take them to their table.

When the waitress arrives she freezes and gasps. “Y-your amazingphil”! “Y-yes I am” phil says rubbing his neck nervously. “Follow me” she says staring at phil not even acknowledging Diana and this gives her a bad feeling.

When they reach the table phil pulls out Diana's chair for her and out of the corner of her eye Diana sees the waitress shooting death glares at her. Phil sits across from her. “So what do want to drink cutie” the waitress asks him with a silky sweet voice. When she says this Diana gets angered her face going a bit red. “Water” phils says quickly seeing the look on Diana's face. And” what does SHE want to drink” the waitress asks saying she as if it's a dirty word. “What do you want to drink love” phil asks. Diana sighs. “Water is fine” she mumbles. The waitress twirls her hair around her finger licking her lips as she stares at phil. “I'll be right back with the drinks sugar” she says with a wink as she sashays her hips as she walks away. 

Diana sighs sadly. “What's wrong little lion phil” asks softly. “I bet you wish I was as forward as her when comes to flirting huh”? Phils eyes widen. “No oh god no girls like her make me sick”. “Diana you know me so well that I can tell you love me I don't need any of that flirting when I know I've found the perfect girl for me”. Phil takes Diana's hand in his and kisses it softly. They stare into each other's eyes with loving gazes. 

“Ahem”! They jump as they turn to see the waitress with their drinks. She slams Diana's drink onto the table and she gently puts down phils drink. “So what can I get you to start” the waitress says giggling. “Better service” Diana mumbles. “What was that” the waitress asks turning to her with a fake smile. “I said why are you flirting with my fiancée” Diana asks. The girl glares at her. “Did you just say fiancé”?! Diana nods. “You mean the phil lester is engaged to a ratty girl like you please you look like an urchin tell me how much did you pay him to get him to date an ugly girl like you”? 

“That's enough” phils says his voice raising a bit. “I will not have my fiancé harassed like this you may have feelings for me ma'am but I won't waste my time on someone who makes my loved one so upset and I'm sorry but we'll just have to take our money someplace else come on Diana”. Diana links arms with phil. “By the way I'm sure dan won't like hearing about how you harassed his sister either” phil says as he leads Diana out of the restaurant.

When they get to the curb phil pulls Diana in for a hug. “I'm so sorry she said those things to you love” he whispered. “None of that was true and you know it”. “I know phil you tell me every day how much you love me there's no way you can fake the look in your eyes as you know I don't fake a moment of my love either”. Phil sighed and smiles. “What did I do to deserve a girl like you” he asks as he kisses her.


End file.
